


'The Great Heat' The Sequel

by AlphaFeels



Series: It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Fur [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Kinda, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Body Experiences, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally spends a heat with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Great Heat' The Sequel

Stiles shivered, his hands slipping from the headboard he’d been clinging to. He choked out a moan as another spark of bittersweet pain shot through him at the feel of his alpha’s tongue pressing inside him. A tongue that licked and twisted it’s way deeper until he wanted to scream. Faster. Harder. More.

Distantly he could hear Derek humming, trying to sooth his omega no doubt but it just pushed Stiles further off the edge. He was barely himself anymore, he was a body that needed to be filled. Touched. He felt hollow and needed to be full.

_More_

Well that’s what he was going for it came out more of a screeched moan but it must have done the trick because instead of Derek’s tongue he felt another and far more intimate part of him pressing in slowly. Achingly slowly.

_Come on!_

And suddenly there was more, so much more.

And it was so good.

He gasped and moaned beneath Derek, calling his name and then biting his lip to hold himself together a little bit longer. This was so good, too good and Stiles was certain it would end too soon, he knew he could feel the tightness and clenching that came from an omega orgasm.

_Harder!!_

He shook, his nails scraping down against his headboard leaving deep white scars in the wood.

_Derek please.._

He begged.

_Ssh.._

Stiles felt himself float out of his body as the swell of his alpha’s knot filled him and joined them together. He could practically see a bird’s eye view of himself and Derek as he floated somewhere close to the ceiling, any minute he expected to hit his head and come back to his senses. Maybe he was dead, maybe it had been that good that he’d died. Stiles was oddly comfortable with that thought.

But no he wasn’t dead or maybe he was just coming back to being alive as he felt himself slowly coming back to his tired limbs.

“That was good.”

“How are you still conscious I thought you’d passed out.”

“Oh uh- I think I did. I was all floaty and I could see us.”

“Go to sleep Stiles.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re exhausted and you’re not making any sense.”

“I’m making perfect sense-” he yawned “you’re the one who’s not making any sense Mr.”

“Sure.”

“Ok- I think I actually might be tired- now.” Stiles said slowly between yawns.

He felt Derek smile against his shoulder and the feel of his alpha’s fingers circling against his bruised hip.

“Night Derek.”

“Goodnight Stiles.”

And Stiles wasn’t sure but he was pretty certain he heard the words love and you and various other mushy lovey dovey things being said through tender kisses against his neck but he was supposed to be asleep so he didn’t say anything, he just smiled and let sleep finally take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so finally sex. It was a bit scattered and probably vague but I’m really tired and my fingers aren’t working right so.. anyways comments and stuff please. I like comments they make me smile, well not the meany ones so no meany things alright.


End file.
